


Rebels are always remembered

by Chalalalalala



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Brainwashing, Hypnotism, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: I've always been fighting. I am fighting. I always will be fighting.





	1. Still Alone

I know what's happening, obviously.

I know why I feel so fuzzy. I must write this down- every time I try to record this, something blocks my throat. Its what Mystic put down on paper- I can feel it. It's not soothing, like- like Penelope, or raging like Diable. It's cunning. I don't know how I can feel it like that, but I just _can._ All the others know what's going to happen to them; bar my ˜servant personality", I don't know my role, or anything. It almost puts the pressure up higher for me: I could end up cleaning the toilets, and that would _suck._

Fortunately for me, my town is such a shifty, trashed place that the Cursed God is probably stood around the corner- Hell, even us smart school kids are called thick. Even if he does know where I am, it will take him so long to get them to me that I can sort out a plan of action. For now, I'm more worried about my team from Paramount.

Alice. God, Alice... she's suffering. A lot. Everywhere she looks are characters from Alice in Wonderland, which is who _he_ wants her to be. I can't lose her- she's always been there for me in this, so now its my turn to comfort her. Boo, don't you _dare_ pick up that book. Read something like Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter, something addictive

Dooper is NOT ALLOWED to be a Pokemon. He seems to be doing alright, but he's such a kind, funny and caring person, they'll use it against him. Talking as someone who finds Ash Ketchum getting beat up, it wouldn't help if he became Dark!Mysticâ€™s new pet.

Then th-there's Penelope. I see her at this point as my younger sister- annoying, yet I don't want to lose her. I found her latest letter... Let's just say I was crying my eyes out. I have to keep fighting for her. Also, I have no desire to meet that Lilith chic, wwhoever that is.

This is only an introduction; I'll keep you posted on whatever gets sent to break me.

Signing off,

Chala

(Team Eli)


	2. Finding Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have to still be out there. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Out of character, this is so the person I find can join in again and progress her story. Team Eli for life <3]

Alice is gone. Angel is gone. Everyone is gone.

The only one of them i still know is free is Dooper and thank God for that. He and I have always got on well, despite the whole drama, so he is someone I am so happy is on my side. Even if the Three Authors are together no more, it's good to know that two of us can still be trusted.

We may be the last two standing, but that doesn't improve our future roles. I have ZERO intention of living my life as a white-faced freak who has friendship issues and a murdering disorder. My intention is to survive and recruit. As I write this, it is me, Dooper and anyone who offers support to our noble cause.

Noble, God... I sound like Penelope. Before you ask, no. I am not going to breach that subject. It's still too fresh on my mind.

Anyway, I have a fighting force to assemble, and I think I know where to start...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chala folded her newest piece of paper into an aeroplane and fires it into the air, praying that it will yet again, find its way to the fandom. She hadn't told anyone, but Archive of Our Own had been off limits to her for many weeks now. All the news she got was sent by post from a 'mysterious benefactor' who told her how to send her chapters. She was just thankful that she had found out where her next ally was before she got kicked off.

Wishing herself places was getting easier; without her protector Penelope, she seemed to be getting stronger. It had taken a while to hazard a guess at where this place was, but the huge pillars in front of a sandstone mausoleum rid her of doubt. She'd found the prison.

The acrid smell of rotten flesh was the first thing she noticed. Turning on her torch, she shuddered as she looked around. There were corpses everywhere. Doing a quick check, she was relieved to see none of them were who she was looking for. That opened up another possibility that she didn't want to think about. She couldn't be that far gone yet.

Could she?

Shaking her doubts, she opened the door and headed into what looked like the place she was looking for.

It was as creepy as it was described. The aquamarine walls are cool, contrasted by the horrific floor. Humming 'Human' as she walks, she follows the barely visible footsteps.

_But I'm only human_

She hears terrified sobbing and hastens her pace, determined to get there before it's too late.

_And I bleed when I fall down_

A trail of crimson sand joins with her path, confirming her route.

_I'm only human_

Her stomach churns- is it her crying, or whoever she's with?

_And I-_

She stops humming in relief as she sees a crumpled mess on the floor. She's alive. Dawson.

She rushes to her side, whispering words of comfort to the older girl. The broken one looks up, fear in her eyes, and whispers:

"Lilith is awake."


	3. On My Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Puns ahead]

I'm alone.

Everyone who attended the "talent show" left my line of sight days ago, be it as a body, prisoner or escapee with the remaining guests. Believe it or not, Chala the Rebellious had a bad feeling the moment she walked into the SAE HQ. Just in case, I packed a bag of supplies that would help me reach my eventual goal.

Oh yeah! My goal!

I've just realized that I'm an idiot, and I didn't tell anyone what I was up to. Well, I found a letter from Penelope, that they received from her. That's what made me worry- it specifically had my name on it. My _real_ name.

Why had they hidden it from me? Are we in the Lazarus Rising universe?

Anyway, I stole the envelope (cause I'm special like that) and I read it. I'll enclose it here:

_My dear [scribbled out],_

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. They got hold of me, and using your language, I am "screwed". However, it was the dolls that cornered me, so they didn't cover my eyes. By writing this and sending it to the SAE, I hope that the address enclosed will help you to defeat The Cursed God, along with any of his allies._

_My final request: if you can find no way to draw me out of my inevitable imprisonment as Lilith, you_ HAVE _to kill her. It's the only way._

_I hope we meet again._

_Your parasitic partner in crime,_

_Penelope._

It shook me, I'll be honest. First, she gives me the address to the place I need to go, then she tells me to kill her if I can't get her out. After I read it, I snuck a knife into my duffel bag. When I ended up in the hellish battlefield a rogue cinnamon roll created (A lightbulb moment, clearly) I ended up killing Vera. Damn, it felt good.

I'm currently resting Katniss-like in a tree in the middle of the woods, consulting my map and scribbling a quick update. I'm not going to give away my location, in case I either get someone captured/killed or they find me. All you need to know is this:

I'm alive, but I'm on my own terms. After they hid something so important from me, I can't trust the SAE. If you want to find me, then you have to leave behind any support from the Society Against Evil.

I'm going to kill the Cursed and free Penelope and the other authors.

If it's the last thing I do.


	4. They aren’t who you think

I keep seeing things at night. I know it sounds stupid, but the last few nights the things have been... whispering to me.

Confirming what I suspected about your precious “SAE”.

I’ll start with their names. The little they told me about personal matters explained that some of the owners found things out about the Society, so they got trapped with the house. Colin is an exception, but isn’t he also an exception to the “nice owner” thing?

Anyway, I think they’re the most owners, and that they can be trusted.

What they told me.... made this a lot worse than I thought.

The former guests of EtN were tricked into joining, under the illusion that the Society were trustworthy. What they want makes me honestly prefer the Cursed God.

I will get hunted down if I say it directly, so I’ll say this:

They’re on Junko’s agenda, but if the Tragedy happened years ago.

They want to replicate each Season, but without the Invites.

They still want to marry Mystic off, but to-

Damn it! Someone’s nearby. Authors, get out of there. Alice please... take Envy with you. He is so useful if we are all going to end this.

Teeterama, I’ll use Rue’s call. Come find me.

Good luck everyone. I’ll see you when we end this once and for all


	5. To Kill A Hypnotist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan-

This is the last straw, Lilith.

I could deal with my entire world collapsing. I can cope with being “protected” by the SAE. But hypnotising Mystic?

That’s just LOW.

I’ve been planning a mission since the main members of the SAE were found to be living with Mystic. I did suspect that she had something to do with it, as they seemed WAY too happy that they were living with their sworn enemy for their own good. For all the blabbering they do about “staying strong” and “fighting for good”, they really are quite weak-minded. No ones going to end this properly.

So I will. Little old Chala, who barely uploads, is going to man up and fight. I might end up killing the other one as well, but so be it. Chances are she’s lied to me just as many times as Lilith has to others, which makes her dying seem less bad.

I don’t really know what she is, so my bag is filled with sun stones, salt, holy water, crosses, silver, wolfsbane, rosary beads and many, many normal weapons.

Basically, I’m ready for whatever that twisted excuse for a hypnotist throws at me. I’m planning on killing her first, then moving onto the main attraction. Mystic needs her own free will, so she can’t have her. He can’t have her either. She’s going to die quickly, but I’m going to drag his death out. He will die, don’t get me wrong,but not until he has payed for what he has done to us all. Who knows, if I feel in the mood I might kill those backstabbing SAE members as well!

wait what? Did I just write that?

Honestly guys, I finished off the main attraction sentence then blacked out. What was that? Why are they writing about that? I can’t give in. I can’t give in. I can’t give in. I can’t-

**Give in? To the side of you that you cannot deny?** **Be quiet girl- some of us hate how thing are being run these days. My master is under Lilith’s thumb, and he willingly put himself there. We need a new leader, and you are the perfect vessel for them to use.**

No, not you. ANYONE but you.

**But it is me, isn’t it?**

**Diable Guerre is back to play.**


End file.
